Cat Is Nervous
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Robbie was always the awkward and nervous one when it came to romance...or was it Cat? Cabbie fluff inside. One-Shot


**R****obbie POV**

So I finally made a move on Cat! I was kind of proud of myself.

But then she ran away…

That doesn't mean anything, does it?

I mean I guess I'm kind of used to it by now. But I was sure that she liked me back! I mean, she held my hand. Even though it was sweaty! And she kissed back.

But I guess it doesn't matter because she ran away, huh?

Well, I guess I just have to forget about it and act like it never happened. I don't things between us to be awkward. Cat probably wants the same thing.

I tweeted yesterday after the dance that I had kissed Cat. I don't know why I did but…I guess I was just upset and just wanted act like it didn't bother me that she basically strung me along then stomped on my heart, shattering it to a million pieces.

Okay, maybe I'm being over dramatic. I mean, it kind of is my fault. I shouldn't have just kissed like that without warning. But she kissed back, which is why I'm confused.

You know what, I'm just going to forget about it and move on from this.

_Beep. Beep._

My phone. That's weird, it usually never goes off.

I picked it up to see what it was, but nearly fainted when I saw what read on the screen.

_**Cat Valentine mentioned you in a tweet.**_

I eagerly but nervously clicked on it, revealing what she had written.

_**Y'know. Robbie is a great guy. Sweaty hands and all.**_

I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart start to race. That means something. Does it mean something?

It probably means absolutely nothing. She is probably just being nice, trying to make up for running away.

Which I'm okay with. Like I said, I would much rather stay just friends, then lose her completely.

I've contemplated texting her all day today. But maybe it's too soon.

The dance _was_ only last night.

But then I thought that maybe if I texted her, she would think that everything was normal and maybe she will stop running away and we can continue to be friends.

But at the same time, I feel that if she keeps running, I can keep chasing her and then maybe she will see how I really feel about her…

The only problem is I don't want her to hate me I she doesn't feel the same way.

But if she doesn't, the why on earth would she get jealous of me bringing another date?

I swear, this girl is just as confusing as her mood swings.

Although, her mood swings make her even more adorable then she already is.

God I need to stop this.

**Cat POV**

Okay so Robbie brought another date. Can you believe that?

Jade says I'm being stupid. She says if I didn't want to go with him, I shouldn't have gotten jealous and I shouldn't have kissed him back.

I guess that makes sense…

But I can't help my emotions! This boy drives me crazy!

One minute I'm in love with him the next I want to run away from him.

The moment he gives me those butterflies in my tummy I get nervous.

Everyone always says Robbie is the nervous, awkward one.

Nope.

That would be me.

Like, hellooo? Do you see me smoochin all up on Robbie? No!

I mean, I've held his hand before and kissed his cheek. I'm even surprised I was able to do that without vomiting.

I get anxiety and so nervous that I can't even stand next to him. I'm always afraid of messing up and ruining everything we have.

I'd rather stay just friends with him then lose him completely.

Maybe we should just forget about everything? Go back to the way things were? I don't want things to be awkward now…

Maybe we should hangout. Like old times, before I fell head over heels for him.

Or is it too soon? Is he mad about what happened last night? What if he wants to talk about the kiss? Or the jealously? Or me running away?

I can't.

Nope.

But maybe it will be good…

No.

What if he's mad at me? He can't be mad at me!

Why am I such a coward? I wish I was able to kiss him and not run away. The poor thing…

I just left him there.

Now I feel horrible.

I'm terrible at procrastinating.

_Beep. Beep._

A text! Yay!

**Hey – Robbie**

I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach do summersaults. This boy makes me nervous just by texting me!

What do I say? Does he want to be friends?

More than friends?

Not be friends at all?

I NEED HELP!

Jade came over after the dance last night and consoled me while I cried over Robbie.

Yes, I cried over him.

I mean, why wouldn't you cry over him? He's perfect!

Anyway, she came over and I asked what I should do and she said grow a pair and make a move on him.

That just made me cry some more because I physically can't do it.

Then she slapped me and told me to suck it up and that if I ever want to be with him I'll to do it eventually.

I know her way of talking to me is kind of cruel, but it makes a lot of sense.

I do need to just get over myself and do something. Or else Robbie will just give up and everything will be ruined.

If only I knew what to say.

Maybe I should flirt…

Yeah…yeah. That's a good idea.

…right?

Is it possible to flirt over text?

It shouldn't be hard.

It's probably a lot easier than doing it to his face.

**Hey:) – Cat**

Send.

The smiley face wasn't too much was it?

**What's up? – Robbie**

That's a simple conversation I guess…

**The sky;P – Cat**

That was cute, right?

**Very cute:P – Robbie**

Yay! Hehe

**I know;* - Cat**

**What are up to? – Robbie**

**Sitting on my bed and texting a cute boy ;) – Cat**

**Oh… that's nice – Robbie**

**Come over – Cat**

**Why? – Robbie**

**I miss you;* - Cat**

**You do?:) – Robbie**

**Yeah so come over!:D – Cat**

**Be there in a few – Robbie**

I think that went well.

I wasn't too pushy with the 'come over' part was I? Maybe I scared him away! Oh no!

Wait…but then he wouldn't be coming over…heh

*Gasp*

I have to get ready!

**Narrator POV**

Cat ran around her room like a crazy person trying to find the perfect outfit. Robbie only lived a few minutes away so she needed to hurry.

Then finally, after throwing things across her closet, she settled on a casual pink sundress before she heard Robbie knock on her front door.

She gasped, debating whether or not to answer it or just lock herself in her room until he leaves. But she couldn't. She had to do what Jade said and get over her awkwardness and make him hers.

So she confidently marched up to the door, fixing her hair before opening with a cute smile.

But as soon as her eyes fell on him that confidence was swiped away from her. She started to blush and she got only butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to shut the door and run but her feet stayed glued to the floor.

"Hi." He waved cutely, stepping inside.

"Hi…" She giggled nervously, leading him to the couch.

Flirt, she thought. Just flirt.

They sat in a comfortable silence, a good space between them on the couch.

"Sooo…" Robbie trailed off awkwardly, becoming almost as nervous as her. "How's your day?" He asked.

"Good." She smiled, blushing when she noticed he was looking at her.

"Uh-…um…" He mumbled, turning his head. "Still texting the cute boy?" He asked, a tang of jealously in his voice.

It made Cat smile. "No." She giggled nervously. "He's sitting next to me." She blushed.

"Oh…" He smiled a little. "You think I'm cute?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

She nodded, a lump forming in her throat. Her stomach was turning and she felt her breakfast coming back up. But she swallowed it, not letting her nerves ruin this.

Another silence filled the air around them and neither of them knew what to say or do.

"So…what do you want to do?" He asked after a moment.

"I dunno…" She mumbled, toying with the hem of her dress.

He chuckled at this. "Then why did you invite me over?" He asked well naturedly.

"I missed you." She smiled, softly lacing her fingers with his.

She blushed as she looked down as his hand squeezing hers back.

"I missed you too." He said, blushing as well.

Cat scooted closer to him after a moment, resting her head on is shoulder. She sat there rigidly at first; afraid she had gone too far. But when she felt him rest his head on top of hers she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"You confuse me." He said, causing her to jump a little.

"W-What?" She asked nervously, lifting her head only to blush when their noses brushed past each other.

"You confuse me sometimes." He said again, looking her in the eye.

She had a hard time looking back, but she did.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I mean, like…" He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts. "My feelings for you have never been a secret Cat…and, you're always running. And now…I don't get it." He explained.

Cat fidgeted a bit, not knowing how to explain herself. "I-…I don't know…" She sighed. "You just make me so nervous Robbie. I'm always afraid of messing up and ruining everything…"

"Wait-…you're afraid of messing up?" He asked in shock.

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked. "I should be the on afraid."

"But you're not." She pointed out. "You never have any problem asking out girls or making your feelings obvious. Like you said, your feelings for me have never been a secret. Like, you had no problem kissing me last night…" She said softly. "I got all hot and tingly inside and I started to panic. Which is why I ran…"

She looked up into those pretty eyes of his, "I'm sorry for running…"

Robbie sat there, processing what she was trying to say. Obviously she was telling the truth about her nerves because she basically told him that she feels the same way, without actually telling him.

"So let me get this straight…" He spoke up. "You've felt the same way this whole time?"

Cat bit her lip, not wanting him to be mad at her.

"I know…I'm sorry Robbie. So so sorry. I just couldn't man up and make a move! I'm always so afraid that I will mess up and ruin everything between us then you'll never love me and we won't be friends. Then I won't have a partner for Sikowitz class and I won't have anyone to make me smile when I run out of bibble." She rambled. "You always know how to make me laugh when I am upset and you're always so sweet and cute and adorable and-…and you drive me crazy! I never knew being head over heels in love with someone would make me want to vomit and die in a hole! Do you know how many outfits I tried on just for you to come over? I could barely eat anything for lunch because I was sure we would see it again-" Cat would have went on all day, that is, if Robbie hadn't cut her off.

He pressed his red inviting lips to her soft pink ones in a small, sweet kiss. One much similar to the one they shared the night before.

"That's a nice way of telling me to shut up…" Cat breathed, blushing madly.

He shook his head. "Don't ever stop talking." He smiled.

"Then why-"

"Because I was jealous." He explained.

"Of what?" She asked confused.

"The air." He answered simply.

She raised an eye brow, her smile never leaving her features, silently asking him to explain.

"Your lips were moving, and I was jealous of the air." He smirked.

Cat broke out into a fit of giggles. "That's so cliché." She laughed, cuddling into his side.

"It worked, didn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry for my awkwardness." She apologized awkwardly.

He chuckled. "It's okay. We can be the adorable awkward couple." He joked.

"Wait." She sat up. "Does this mean-"

She was cut off again by the now familiar feeling of Robbie's lips on hers. She placed her hand in the back on his neck, preventing him from pulling away as she kissed him harder. Their lips melded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

Cat pulled away after a few moments, resting her forehead on his, her face bright red and smiling ear to ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

She nodded, starting to like his secrets.

"I'm in love with you too."

**A/N: Well I hope it wasn't terrible.**

**Hahaha**

**Review!**


End file.
